Question: $g(x) = -x-7-5(f(x))$ $f(x) = -3x$ $ g(f(-3)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-3)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-3) = (-3)(-3)$ $f(-3) = 9$ Now we know that $f(-3) = 9$ . Let's solve for $g(f(-3))$ , which is $g(9)$ $g(9) = -9-7-5(f(9))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(9)$ $f(9) = (-3)(9)$ $f(9) = -27$ That means $g(9) = -9-7+(-5)(-27)$ $g(9) = 119$